Overlord Nayah Lastef/Exalted
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Exalted Form }} by 150%, as well as ATK by 162% for 14 seconds. Increased effects for and ATK stacks up 2 times. 18.4s|activeskill2 = Seraphim's Grace|flavora2 = An angel's blessing is upon you.|aEffect2 = Removes debuffs from all party members and returns them all to the enemy. Grants immunity to debuffs for 9.3 seconds. 20.7s|activeskill3 = Rise! Seraphim!|flavora3 = Endless life can only be created through her.|aEffect3 = Revives 1 ally and grants to all party members for 7.6 seconds. When is removed or ends, recovers of Max HP. 28.8s|passive1 = Seraphim's Favor|flavorp1 = Holy protection unfolds across the battlefield.|pEffect1 = Nayah lastef is to all status effects, thanks to Seraphim's blessing. Increases DEF by 45%, by 80% and decreases damage all party members receive by 65%.|passive2 = Heaven's Will|flavorp2 = Nayah Lastef has blessed with divine power. This absolute power shines against demons|pEffect2 = Increases by 1350$ and additional by 900% for all party members in Siege and Loot Battles. Additionally, when enhance level is increased, increases by 18% per level for all party members in Siege and Loot Battles.|passive3 = Angel's Song|flavorp3 = No one can die if she has not allowed it.|pEffect3 = When Nayah lastef dies, all party members are blessed for 6 seconds. They become and recover of Max HP every second. this skill effect cannot be removed. When ends, recovers of Max HP. 44.7s|passive4 = Archangel of Hope|flavorp4 = You don't have anything left to fear when you were saved from death.|pEffect4 = Increases melee ATK by 95% and Random Additional Damage by 315% for all party members. Increase by 220% and ATK by 347% for all party members each time Rise! Seraphim! skill is used. This effect cannot be removed and stacks up 12 times.|passive5 = Seraphim's Hand|flavorp5 = Angels are representatives from Gods. Nayah Lastef can control angels. That makes her the strongest god by default.|pEffect5 = Increase by 140%, by 95%, single ATK by 291% and ranged ATK by 196% for all party members. Using Seraphim's Grace skill increases Skill ATK by 235% for 9.3 seconds.|passive6 = Angel of Miracles|flavorp6 = Nayah Lastef is dubbed the Master of Angels. all the wonders of life belongs to her.|pEffect6 = When using Rise! Seraphim! skill, 2 allies are revived. Also, when using Seraphim's Grace skill, increases ATK by 221% and by 144% for all party members. Stacks up to 2 times. Also, every time Hayden's Light skill is used, increase Additional Boss Damage by 267% and Single ATK by 187% for all party members. This effect cannot be removed and stacks up to 12 times.|pEffect6_ex = |passive7 = Angel's Fury|flavorp7 = When angels rage, the earth shares and the world cowers in fear.|pEffect7 = Increases received ranged damage by 80% for all enemies. increases by 340% for all party members in Siege and Loot Battles. Each INFINITY enhance increases received ranged damage by 25% for enemies and increase by 28% in Siege and Loot Battles for all party members. Increases ATK by 479%, additional Random Damage by 432% and Additional Boss Dmage by 376% for all party members when using Rise! Seraphim! skill in Siege and Loot Battles. This effect cannot be removed and stacks up 15 times.|buffs1 = }}